The chornocles of Aelx's Hose
by xXTwilightl0verXx
Summary: be nice i canot Englis very gud         3


They lay scattered on the ground, the ace of spades exactly pointing to Alex. "No," he thought, "this can not be true!" The chair where his father was found recently in the ground and was covered in blood. Alex's father was this time the hare been. After all his secret intrudes on the affairs of the maffiozo's they finally found him. Alex looked at the card game for him on the ground. It looks like his father played cards with some neighbors when his assassins had entered. He wondered where his father's friends had gone. He bent over the spade ace to pick up and looked at it. Shovels, the sign of hatred. He clenched his fist and crumpled the card into his palm. He would avenge his father and his murderers suffer.

"To the police I have nothing," he thought to himself as he studied his father's house for objects or clues that could help him on his way. "They know nothing of the mafia." Then he looked at his father's bed, he saw a small box of paper lying. Out of curiosity, Alex pushed the box under the bed. He rubbed the dust off the top and came to the conclusion that nothing further would box him with his quest for clues, because the box looked old and undisturbed for several months if not years. Yet he took cautiously opened the lid and looked in it. An old, dusty camera seemed almost to look. Furthermore, the empty box. Alex took the camera gently and looked like he still did. He looked for a button to put it on, but before he took a leap to the camera itself and the lens slid out. When Alex looked good, he got a strange feeling that the camera was living in his own way. It seemed as if the device the air in the room breathed, looked around as if it curious that it was now ended. Alex's vague feeling was confirmed when the lens is actually a little moved, and he threw the phone against the wall of fear that it into a thousand pieces of glass burst.

Alex stood up and shuffled slowly to the remnants of the old camera to. "Glass?" He murmured softly as he picked up a shard and the same held. "How strange ... I really thought that it was not completely made of glass. "In the clearing, he now obviously no sense, he was a little too much. The death of his father he had mentally prepared, he knew it would come in once. His father often ventured into the lion's den, and the one time he was behind the claw of the lion remained hooks, would be fatal. Alex might have been a cold person, it surprised him that the death of his father took him less than the living camera lenses. What had in fact moved? A earwigs? A cockroach? Alex could not find anything alive as he looked between the pieces. What's it been? Had he imagined it? Suddenly glowed a bright light in the room where he was. It was the camera. It really lived.

Alex watched with wide eyes how the camera pictures in rapid succession showed. So fast that Alex could hardly see what all the pictures were. They were all pictures that his father had ever made. When Alex looked better, turned his stomach. All the photographs was the face of his father changed abomination. Not to see what it was, but it looked bloody with rows of teeth misplaced parts of his head. Alex turned and retched. All around him were picture frames with old pictures he recognized from the past, but the head of his father was as frightening as all other distorted pictures on the camera. Alex did not know if it was him or that it really was, but the room seemed smaller and darker. In the corners of the room dripped black, thick liquid slowly down and the walls changed from color to blood red. Everything around him seemed to move and Alex lost. He sank to his knees and the floor felt cold.

He squeezed himself because he did not believe that all this was happening. Someone had a dirty joke with him to make it, someone was playing with his thoughts. Pain stuck to his arm and he stopped squeezing. The place was red from how hard he squeezed tears welled in his eyes. It was all real. He looked around again and the black liquid appeared to come closer. However, Alex realized that it was not fluid, but shadow. Shadow shapes that seemed unthinkable in twisting and moving constantly. The tears ran down his cheeks and his shoulders shook. He wished it was over. He wanted to be home with his wife and children. Oh, the dear, what would he like it in his arms conclusion - "They're dead," said a voice right in Alex's mind seemed to penetrate. "Your family is dead. Your father is dead. His friends are dead. Everyone is dead. And I have personally taken care of. "Alex winced and closed his eyes. He held his hands over his ears and tried to escape from the voice. The voice was lying. It was all untrue. Nothing was true. "Escape from me you can not." It looked like Alex's voice 'could read minds. "If you had to started, you must finish it." Alex reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife out. He jumped up and began chopping around. The smile of the voice echoed in his head. Nothing helped. "It's the end, Alex. I'm sorry. "For the last time Alex sank to his knees and fell forward. The knife fell from his hands and handed it to have, but he just could not. The distorted shadow hit around like wild waves on a stormy sea, and the light dimmed for Alex. Everything was out.

Heat. Fresh mint tea fragrance with a blend of musty blankets. Alex opened his eyes. He lay in a bed beside the bed stood a table with a cup of fragrant mint tea, and beside him on a chair, sat an old man. "Where am I?" Asked Alex. "Is this heaven? I do not believe in hearing. "The man shook his head. "What happened? How did I get here? "He could not get it. The man pointed to a piece of paper under the cup of tea was. Alex threw a questioning glance at the man, but that did not react when he grabbed the paper and read it through. "Hello dear husband. Before you ask further, yes, I can not talk. It does not, however. I have found the threshold to the house where I garden care. The house is haunted, you see, and nobody is allowed inside. I have no idea how you did or what you did, but you were unconscious, so I brought you here. I'm glad you're awake and reading this. If you want something you can feel free to ask. "Suddenly everything herrinerde Alex and he shivered. Thank God, he was still alive and he was gone. The house was so bewitched ... But he was still in his father's house? He watched the man briefly, but went on reading. "Everyone who enters the house will suffer a phsychotische death. Mentally it. In reality they are just outside on the doorstep. "Another shiver. Nothing was right. He understood it all anymore.

When Alex walked out and waved to the man, he heard the voice again. "Your father is not dead yet. Go now, you can save him. "He turned with a jerk, and saw the old man still in the doorway. His eyes glowed blood red. "You have another chance." 


End file.
